


Vacation

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: Korra is leaning against Naga, hands behind her head, dozing off while Asami is reading a book about different business strategies on the couch. The light from the window filters through the various greenery that’s placed in the reading nook.Happy Day Three of Korrasami Week! The prompt is "Vacation".
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Kudos: 19





	Vacation

Korra is leaning against Naga, hands behind her head, dozing off while Asami is reading a book about different business strategies on the couch. The light from the window filters through the various greenery that’s placed in the reading nook. 

“Oh, I know! Let’s go visit the Spirit World today. We haven’t had a day off in forever.” Korra says as she sits upright. Naga gives Korra a look as she puts her head back down on her paws. 

Asami thinks about it for a moment as she marks the spot in her book. She shrugs and smiles as she says, “I’ll have to rearrange a few meetings but I don’t see why not.”

Korra gets up from her spot and pecks Asami’s cheek, “Cool, I’ll go get ready.”

-

They walk along a riverbank as a spirit glides above them. The blue dragonfly bunny notices that their hands are intertwined, swaying back and forth, and makes a happy chirping sound. The women notice the spirit just then and smile to themselves.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve last visited the Spirit World.” Asami says watching the spirit drift off. They slowly come to a stop near some flowering plants, hands still embraced. 

Korra’s short hair frames her face as she looks at Asami and says, “Yeah, we’ve been breaking our necks with the new construction of the city.”

She gently pulls Asami down to sit next to her. They look at the flowing river in front of them, watching the current pass them by. They lean into one another, Asami gently resting her head on Korra’s strong, broad shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter by the same name (Korraflora) ! :)


End file.
